Ilusiones de papel
by cham sam
Summary: cerraba los ojos solo para poder verlo y estar estar con el , recordarlo, sentirlo como lo era antes tan simple como ilusiones de papel


Hola, hola de nuevo soy yo vengo a quitarles un poco de su tiempo con un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió días después de haber terminado "Stay" -que por cierto muchas gracias con sus comentarios-

Bien de igual manera espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado y que acepten esta temática que advierto estará un poco loca y un poco fuera de lo que acostumbro escribir. Yo personalmente espero que no sea muy larga así que no esperen muchos capítulos, si llega a superar los cinto capítulos seria un verdadero milagro

Bueno empecemos a leer que el tiempo es oro

Titulo: Ilusiones de papel

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1 Sonrisa de ángel

Miro el rayo de luz que se asomaba por su ventana que llegaba a atravesar la delgada cortina blanca de su habitación. Iba a extrañar ese lugar

Tomo su maleta de rueditas y cerro la puerta al salir. Camino por los amplios y siempre limpios pasillos aunque por mas reluciente que un pasillo pudiera estar, el olor de medicamentos permanecía ahí

Llego a la salida despidiéndose de enfermeras y doctores que se cruzaban en su camino. Respiro hondo el aire limpio y fresco una vez que se encontraba afuera, era una sensación muy agradable

Volteo hacia atrás echándole un ultimo vistazo a ese enorme establecimiento por donde acababa de salir y su hogar los últimos seis meses

Cuando llego a paso lento a la inmensa reja, leyó el llamativo cartel de su entrada "bienvenidos a Kizunairo hospital psiquiátrico"

-Que tenga lindo viaje señorita Gehabich- le sonrió unos de los guardias de seguridad cuando cruzo la reja

-Gracias-asintió y tomo rumbo por la carretera que por fortuna la llevaba hasta la estación de trenes que no quedaba lejos

Su tren partía en cinco minutos, se apresuro a guardar su equipaje en las partes disponibles sobre su asiento y se dejo caer en su lugar

Seria un viaje de doce horas para llegar a Tokio así que se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y observo hacia la ventana y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de la realidad y tenia que aceptarla aunque su felicidad dependiera de ello

Viajemos al pasado hace un año más o menos, exactamente donde inicio todo… El día en que lo conoció

….

_-Increíble-se quejo de manera sarcástica al terminar de haber leído el mensaje de su supuesta amiga Runo "cambio de planes, saldré con Dan no me dará tiempo de pasar por ti, te lo compensare lo prometo" _

_Se aseguraría que su amiga pagara, en otra ocasión hubiera estado bien, si le habría avisado con anticipación no con una hora de retraso_

_Soltó un suspiro de desgana, para su mala suerte el cielo estaba nublado. Lo único que quiso fue pasas a la biblioteca por unos libros y que su amiga pasara por ella en su auto para evitar mojarse ¿era mucho pedir? _

_Ahora tenia que irse caminando, no podía salir peor pero se equivocaba por que las gotas de agua que comenzaban a hacerse presentes decían todo lo contrario _

_Empezó a correr, lo que menos quería era llegar empapada a su casa, pero conforme ella aumentaba la velocidad igual lo hacia la lluvia _

_Hasta que paso lo inevitable la lluvia caía con más fuerza y al correr para buscar un refugio tropezó en medio de la calle ocasionando que un auto apenas lograra a frenar justo antes de atropellarla y que todos sus libros terminaran esparcidos por el suelo _

_Bajo del auto algo preocupado esperando que aquella extraña chica estuviera bien, apenas le había dado tiempo de pisar el freno cuando de repente se le cruzo por el camino _

_Salió encontrándose con un libro que estaba casi debajo del vehículo, se agacho para levantarlo observando que la chica recogía los demás _

_-Esto es tuyo-le dijo entregándoselo una vez que estuvo a un lado de ella-¿Estas bien? _

_Apenas podía verlo era mas alto que ella y a juzgar por su cabello largo no lo hacia verse afeminado es mas hasta le daba un toque atractivo _

_-Si, gracias-le contesto reaccionando colocándose un mechón detrás de su oreja _

_-Lo siento es que no te vi-se disculpo el muchacho enseguida _

_-Ah, no importa yo fui la que no se fijo y tropezó-contraataco ella apenada por la situación _

_-¿Quieres que te lleve?-ofreció de repente que Alice apenas pudo procesarlo _

_-Ah, yo…_

_-No será molestia-se adelanto el abriéndole la puerta del coche _

_-Gracias-se encogió de hombros aun más avergonzada subiendo al auto del lado del copiloto _

_Pero que estaba haciendo estaba arriba del auto de un desconocido ¿y si resultaba ser un secuestrador o un violador? Más le valía que solo fueran ideas suyas _

_-Vives en la zona de departamentos del centro ¿cierto?-pregunto el chico de forma inocente _

_Alice abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿Cómo es que el sabia donde vivía?_

_-Tu nombre es Alice ¿No es así?_

_Los ojos de la chica se engrandaron aun mas _

_-Perdón, estas espiándome-le reclamo ella un poco asustada, el rio ante el comentario _

_-No, lo siento, no quería asustarte, yo vivo ahí acabo de mudarme hace una semana-informo mientras seguía conduciendo _

_Ella arrugo la frente dudándolo_

_-Mi nombre es Shun-le sonrió y Alice podía jurar que estaba por derretirse en ese mismo instante _

_Era la sonrisa más hermosa que dios le había dado la oportunidad de conocer _

…_. _

¿Habrá sido amor a primera vista? No lo sabia, pero si estaba segura de una cosa, cada vez que se encontraba con el o incluso hablaba la hacia sentirse inmensamente feliz

Después de que el chico la había dejado hasta la puerta de su apartamento esa tarde lluviosa no pudo dejar de pensar en el durante todo el día y empeoro cuando siguió viéndolo días después

Su primera cita aunque mejor llamada "cita no oficial" pues habían convivido juntos pero aun no eran pareja, había sucedido tan patética pero valía la pena recordar

…

_Había salido tan aprisa de su apartamento que se le olvido de su cartera y por si fuera poco el estúpido elevador estaba en mantenimiento _

_Suspiro cansada al fin había llegado a su destino, metió las manos en sus bolsillos solo para darse cuenta de su triste realidad. Tampoco tenía llaves_

_-Respira profundo-murmuro para ella misma _

_Inhalo una vez y exhalo, inhalo una segunda vez y exhalo, inhalo una tercera vez conteniendo una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y soltó al mismo tiempo en el que golpeaba su puerta con una patada _

_-¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!-reclamo aventando otra patada _

_-¿Alice?-la chica volteo al escuchar su nombre _

_-Shun…_

_-¿Qué ocurre con tu puerta? ¿Esta atorada?-pregunto de inmediato, el chico había sido testigo de lo que acababa de pasar_

_-¿Uh?, No nada de eso deje mis llaves adentro junto con mi cartera _

_-Oh, ya veo-observo el muchacho-Bien en ese caso te invito a comer-ofreció de repente_

_-Que…_

_-Te invito a comer a mi departamento-Fue mas claro _

_-Ah, no lo se yo iré a buscar al portero y le pediré la copea de la llave…_

_-Salió-interrumpió el muchacho-Vamos solo serán un par de horas _

_La chica lo miro apenada no podía negarse ni mucho menos cuando el sonreía de aquella forma tan encantadora _

_¿Tu cocinas?-le pregunto divertida_

_-Hmp…-amplio su sonrisa-Claro _

_-Shun ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?-Hablo Alice satisfecha de la increíble comida que acababa de probar _

_-Mi madre, ella y yo solíamos cocinar todo el tiempo pero hace más de un año que dejamos de hacerlo _

_-Oh y no han intentado hacerlo de nuevo _

_-En realidad me gustaría pero ella murió _

–_Lo, lo lamento-se disculpo ¿Por qué siempre tenia que meter la pata? _

_-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado_

_El moreno levanto los platos de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina_

_¿Y a que te dedicas?-canturrio rápido la chica para bajar la incomoda tención en el aire _

_-Llevo cinco años dedicándome al teatro, Soy director de escena _

_-¿Hablas enserio?-el chico asintió-Debe de ser increíble dirigir una obra de teatro _

_-Bueno solo me encargo del vestuario, los materiales para el escenario y que los actores hagan su trabajo _

_-Suena muy interesante, yo siempre eh querido saber como es que se preparan los actores antes de salir a escena _

_-Puedes ir conmigo cuando quieras, el viernes hay una función a las siente treinta y termina a las nueve ¿Qué dices? _

_-¿Qué que digo?, claro que si me encantaría _

…_.._

Alice se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante esa tarde. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con el más grande era el sentimiento dentro de su pecho

Si en efecto se estaba enamorando y no lo podía evitar, conforme pasaban los días lo veía más seguido y compartía más tiempo a su lado

…_._

_Llegaba temprano eran las siete pm aun faltaba para que la función comenzara y Shun seguramente debería estar en lo camerinos _

_Empezó a caminar por los largos corredores hasta llegar a la parte trasera del escenario y vio un pasillo poco alumbrado que daba a los vestidores_

_Miro una luz que salía de una de las habitaciones que a juzgar por la cantidad tenia la puerta abierta _

_Apresuro el paso, seguramente ahí se encontraba el pelinegro _

_-¿Shun?-hablo pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar voces que provenían de adentro _

_Se quedo en silencio iniciando a escuchar la conversación_

_-Me gustas Shun, me gustas mucho y quiero que nuestra relación no solo sea de trabajo _

_Alice tembló en su lugar sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Se asomo inclinando un poco la cabeza para comprobar con sus propios ojos que era lo que estaba pasando _

_Sus hermosos orbes color caramelo se cristalizaron al instante ¡eso no estaba pasando! Se estaban besando Alice abrió la boca quedándose sin aliento y salió corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo _

_Shun apenas pudo reaccionar, Chan le había confesado su amor en un parpadeo y se le había balanceado sin dejarlo hablar _

_Apenas pudo asimilar lo que estaba pasando y se alarmo al ver mechones naranjas asomados desde el marco de la puerta _

_-Lo siento Chan-se disculpo separándose de forma brusca y de golpe para salir corriendo de la habitación _

_Era una idiota pensar que alguien como el se fijaría en ella, fue una estúpida _

_-¡Alice espera!_

_Ella abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre y se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, no permitiría que la viera llorar _

_-No es lo que crees si, ella me beso yo…_

_-No tienes por que darme explicaciones Shun es tu vida y tienes la libertad de hacer con ella lo que quieras a mi no me importa si…_

_El moreno la callo, la estaba besando, Alice correspondió en automático_

_-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono de inmediato a la hora en que se separaron_

_-Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo que quiero es estar contigo-explico rápidamente el pelinegro _

_Alice sonrió tímidamente antes que otro beso había sido arrebatado. Ese había sido sin duda el mejor día de su vida _

…_.._

Ya eran novios, oficialmente. Nada en la vida podía hacerla mas feliz que estar a su lado por toda la eternidad

…

_Se estiro aun dentro de las cobijas, había dormido tan bien que ya se había acostumbrado desde la primera noche que paso ahí _

_-Buenos días-le saludo y de solo escuchar su voz sonreía _

_-Buenos días_

_Los fines de semana de los últimos tres meses se había echo costumbre despertar en la cama del pelinegro y pasar el día completo a su lado _

_-¿Saldrás hoy?-pregunto Alice un poco sonrojada incorporándose observando al muchacho con el cabello mojado y solo una toalla que rodeaba su cintura señal de que acababa de salir de una ducha _

_-Si, pasare al teatro por los libretos de la nueva obra-aviso entre dientes sabía que la chica se molestaría, pues bien ellos ya habían hecho planes-Iré rápido y después pasaremos todo el día juntos _

_Shun trato de animar el asunto al ver que la chica hacia un pequeño puchero, se acerco a ella lentamente y acomodo su boca en el oído de la chica _

_-Volveré temprano, lo prometo-gruño en su oreja de manera peligrosa para después morderla con delicadeza _

_-De acuerdo-acepto encogiendo los hombros al contacto, tenerlo tan cerca y con nada de ropa la ponía mas nerviosa de lo habitual _

_Shun se separo de ella antes de perder los estribos, camino hasta la cajonera frente a su cama y en movimiento descarado tiro su toalla a suelo dejándose totalmente a descubierto _

_Alice volteo rápidamente a otro lado pintándose de rojo de pies a cabeza ¡Ese sin vergüenza! _

_-Alice-escucho su nombre en un tono picaron pero por nada del mundo voltearía-Alice, A-li-ce _

_-¡Que!-grito harta volteando al fin tratando de verlo a los ojos_

_-¿El azul o el rojo?-pregunto pidiendo una opinión. Una de sus manos sostenía un bóxer rojo y en la otra uno de color azul _

_A veces se sorprendía de la poca sutiliza que el muchacho podía manejar _

…

Las promesas valían oro o al menos eso valía para Alice y sabía que Shun era un hombre de palabra. Había tenido una suerte enorme de conocerlo por que habría de aceptarlo, el era un chico atractivo, joven e independiente, trabaja en un teatro viajando de un lugar a otro con su propio automóvil

Nunca imagino que alguien así podría existir, le encantaba todo de el, sus ojos caramelo, su cabello lacio y negro, su porte elegante y misterioso hasta la mirada fría y perdía que ponía el en ocasiones y su sonrisa, como amaba su sonrisa tan cálida y confiable, esa sonrisa de….

…_.._

_El timbre de su celular anunciando un mensaje interrumpió la divertida plática que estaba llevando con sus amigos, con un leve movimiento saco su teléfono _

"_llego en quince minutos", Alice sonrió se trataba de Shun que a juzgar por el tiempo indicado quería decir que ya venia en camino _

_Guardo de nuevo su celular manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo fueron muy pocos los minutos de tranquilidad cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo pero esta vez con su timbre de llamada _

_-Pareces desesperado-rio la chica al contestar un poco distraída su atención aun seguía en la platica-¿Shun?_

_Alice arrugo la frente extrañada, el ruido en el otro lado de la línea no la dejaba escuchar casi nada, cosa que la puso nerviosa y con un extraño presentimiento de muy mal gusto _

_-¿Shun?..Me escuchas ¿que es lo que pasa?-se paro ella de su asiento con la finalidad de buscar mejor recepción _

_-A…Alice-logro escuchar en tono distante y como si a el lo hubiera costado trabajo hablar _

_-Shun…me estas asustando…-murmuro ella conteniendo la calma haciendo que todos ahí presentes guardaran silencio sin perder detalle de la platica _

_-Per…perdóname-el corazón de la chica se encogió, después de eso la llamada se había cortado gracias a la gran interferencia _

_-¿Shun?... ¡¿Shun?!_

_La joven se despego el teléfono de su oreja al saber que era inútil seguir gritando _

_-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Runo a su loado _

_-Dan, necesito que me lleves-ordeno con voz quebrada tenia un nudo en su garganta _

_-¿A dónde?-pregunto rápidamente el castaño levantándose también de su asiento _

_-No lo se… pero estoy segura de que algo malo le paso a Shun-explico _

_Habían tomado la misma ruta que acostumbraban para ir al teatro en donde el moreno trabaja al llegar a la avenida notaron que el trafico era mas lento _

_-¿Qué estará pasando?-se pregunto Dan tratando de ver. Unos metros al frente se encontraba una gran cantidad de vehículos dando la vuelta de regreso _

_-Hay no-Alice abrió la puerta del auto bajando al instante y corrió atravesando el mar de gente _

_-¡Shun!-exclamo al darse cuenta que se trataba del auto del pelinegro_

_El coche estaba totalmente destruido y boca a bajo, a lo lejos comenzó a buscar señales del joven y pudo ver que algo se movía bajo el pesado vehículo _

_-Shun…-susurro y no supo como ni en que momento pero había sacado al chico jalándolo por los brazos _

_-Alice-le contesto el al verla-Perdóname-repitió con el mismo tono que había utilizado por teléfono _

_-Shun, no te preocupes, estarás bien, llamare a una ambulancia y te curaran _

_La muchacha saco con torpeza el celular de uno de los bolcillos, le temblaban las manos y le costaba mucho trabajo verlo, el estado en el que estaba era muy…lamentable. Tenía un horrible raspón arriba de su ceja derecha, el labio partido y sangre que escurría hasta su mejilla, cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y un gran golpe en su rodilla izquierda _

_-Resiste, si, todo saldrá bien ya lo veraz-hablaba tartamudeando iniciando a marcar el numero de la ambulancia en su celular _

_-Alice…Alice-trato de llamarla pero la chica no hacia mas que repetir que todo estaría bien-Alice escúchame-el moreno levanto con dificultad su brazo y aparto el celular de la mejilla de la joven para que esta le prestara atención justo antes de que le habían contestado la llamada _

_-¿Shun?-sollozo ella al darse cuenta de lo que este hacia _

_-Gracias por todo, gracias por todo…_

_Shun cerró los ojos y sonrió al terminar su oración. Esa sonrisa tan cálida y brillante, tan hermosa y misteriosa, esa sonrisa que a Alice le encantaba, esa sonrisa, su sonrisa de ángel… _

_Los ojos miel se cristalizaron al mismo tiempo en que millones de lágrimas comenzaban a salir _

_Alice sollozo con fuerza emitiendo un fuerte quejido seguido por otro y tras ese otro cada vez más fuerte. Hasta convertirse en gritos desesperados que llenaban la calle entera_

_Se abrazo a el en un patético intento de hacerlo despertar sabiendo de sobre manera cual era la dura realidad_

_-Alice-pronuncio Dan llegando hasta ella, cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva procesando la cruel imagen _

_Los gritos se hicieron mas agudos y penetrantes para cualquier oído que estuviera cerca mientras se aferraba con fuerza del cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida del muchacho _

…_.._

Lo se lo se soy una maldita por terminar el primer capitulo así de esa manera sin sentido ya que, si efectivamente abra continuación y se que hay una pregunta en sus mentes _¿Cómo puede a ver continuación si acabas de matar a uno de los protagonistas desde el primer capitulo? _

Ustedes sigan leyendo y verán de que se trata todo esto no se lo pierdan, les recuerdo que abra muy pocos capítulos así que no perderán mucho de su tiempo

Bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
